The present invention relates to receptacles, and more particularly, to receptacles used in the collecting, transporting, storing and disposing of fluids used in the medical field for cleaning and irrigation of acute and chronic wounds on the bodies of patients.
The present medical practice is typically to wash or irrigate wounds with a stream of fluid. Such fluids are normally of sterile, normal saline, soap and water, a variety of povidone/iodine and/or other antiseptic, antibiotic, or anesthetic solutions. In the present practice, a stream of flow is directed to the wound from an arrangement comprising a standard medical type syringe or IV tubing. This arrangement may or may not have a stop cock attached thereto, and may be driven by a powered member in the form of a hydraulic system commonly referred to as a water pik. In the past, the irrigating fluid would be splashed onto the wound surface with a moderate amount of force sufficient to dislodge dirt, debris, bacteria, or dead tissue. In this procedure, some fluid would ricochet from the wound surface and drip either to an open waiting bag, or onto some absorbent cotton bandages. At the completion of the procedure, the cotton bandages would be disposed of by placing them within a bacterial and viral-proof bag usually consisting of polyethylene or other suitable non-porous or substantially impermeable film and disposed of in a safe and sterile manner. The advent of blood-borne diseases that can be transmitted by the transfer of body fluids from a patient to a health care professional or to another patient via contaminated airborne particles (fomites) makes a closed system for such irrigation procedures imperative. Further, OSHA (Occupational Safety and Health Act of 1970) 29CF.sctn. 1910.1030, requires universal precautions since all body fluids are to be considered potentially infectious. As such, they are characterized as regulated waste and must be placed in a closeable container.